Indecoroso
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Amizade, paixão, amor e sexo. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. Afinal, ela só queria um beijo, ele queria muito mais. Para Kahli Hime.
1. Amizade

**Indecoroso**

"_Amizade, paixão, amor e sexo. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. Afinal, ela só queria um beijo, ele queria muito mais."_

_

* * *

_

Porque às vezes o que a gente procura, não é o que a gente procura, e sim o que a gente encontra.

Para Kahli Hime, por me ensinar a valorisar minhas fanfics.

**Disclaimer:** No dia em que a série for minha, mudarei o nome dela para "Sasuke". _Fufufufu..._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1. Amizade**

_15 de março, 1996_

Os orbes esverdeados já estavam vermelhos, denunciando o tempo daquele choro incontido. Os soluços que irrompiam a envergonhavam, detestava demonstrar fraqueza, mesmo que fosse de fato frágil.

Não era fácil se manter firme e aguentar as gozações sozinha, sua mãe apenas pedia para que tivesse paciência, e que não revidasse ou se mostrasse mal com aquilo, já que assim só pioraria. Ser chamada de _testuda_ era um apelido injusto, não tinha nada de tão grande assim na sua testa. Havia perdido à conta de quantas vezes a analisara em frente ao espelho.

Por uma longa semana lutou para não se importar, para ignorar aquela maldade. Por uma longa semana não derramou uma lágrima sequer e, agora, as mesmas pareciam querer recompensar o tempo perdido. Todo seu esforço havia sido em vão, eles não parariam de rir dela, e ela não pararia de se magoar com aquilo.

- Eles não vão parar se você continuar se importando.

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz infantil vindo bem em frente donde estava. Por ter o rosto encostado nos braços, encolhida, não via nada nem ninguém. Olhou o garotinho na sua frente. E irritou-se com ele.

- Que diferença isso faz para você? – indagou, ríspida.

Ele não se moveu. E se tinha se incomodado com seu tom de voz, não deixou transparecer no rosto indiferente. Os grandes olhos negros a encaravam de maneira tão profunda que ela se encolheu, com medo de que ele fosse tirar sarro dela também.

Vendo a reação da pequena rosada, se permitiu um suspiro. O que ele estava fazendo ali, não sabia. Ou melhor, ele não sabia o que ela estava fazendo _ali_, na _sua _árvore. Enfiou as mãos no bolso e começou a observá-la melhor. Os braços finos estavam cheios de vergões, e os joelhos, ralados. Parecia aquele tipo de garota estabanada, o tipo de garota que ele simplesmente tentava manter distância.

- Eu não vou colocar apelidos em você. – Porque ele podia ser reservado, mas não era surdo. – É que essa é a minha árvore.

- Onde está seu nome aqui?

Petulante. Era isso que ela era. Petulante, e muito irritante também. Tinha todo o direito de estar irritada com as crianças que tiravam sarro dela, mas não o de descontar nele. Que nunca tinha nem reparado que seu cabelo era rosa. Aliás, que cor estranha para o cabelo de uma criança.

- Eu sempre sento aqui – ele não sabia por que estava lhe explicando algo.

Ela o olhou, irritada e chorosa ao mesmo tempo. À contragosto se afastou um pouco, deixando um espaço para ele se sentar. O pequeno Uchiha levantou a sobrancelha de forma indagadora. Ele se sentava ali exatamente porque era o canto mais afastado da escola, o que, logicamente, significava que ele queria estar sozinho. E isso incluía não ter uma garota de cabelo rosa chorando ao seu lado. Mas ela não pareceu ter notado isso.

E mesmo com ela usurpando seu lugar de direito – porque quando você frequenta um lugar inabitado, ele se torna _seu_ depois de um tempo – o moreno se sentou ao seu lado. Só que ele queria que ela fosse embora, e pela primeira vez, não sabia como falar algo para alguém.

- Como é seu nome?

Ela levantou o rosto, desconfiada. Era tão difícil deixarem-na sozinha quando ela queria estar?

- Haruno Sakura. – respondeu, num fio de voz.

- Sou Uchiha Sasuke.

Seus lábios se curvaram num sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Eu sei.

É claro que ela sabia, toda a população feminina sabia quem ele era. Mesmo aos nove anos de idade, Sasuke Uchiha era o sonho de consumo de muitas. E, secretamente, dela também. Mas ele não precisava saber disso, aliás, ele não iria saber. Porque já bastava ser chamada de testuda, não queria ser rechaçada e dar mais um motivo para virar piada em toda a escola.

- Eles não vão parar se você continuar se importando. – Ele repetiu.

- Você já disse isso... – sussurrou e soltou um longo suspiro resignado, apoiando o queixo nos braços cruzados sobre o joelho. – Todos já disseram isso, a Tsunade-sensei, a minha mãe, todos. Só que não é fácil simplesmente não se importar.

- Eu não me importo...

- E como _você_ se importaria? – Ela gritou, exasperada, levantando-se num salto, apertando os pequenos punhos ao lado do corpo. – Você é Uchiha Sasuke, o queridinho de todo mundo! Pode ter quantos amigos quiser e precisar. Mesmo que algo te magoe você tem seu irmão pra te apoiar, você tem amigos. Eu nem amigos tenho! Preciso aguentar tudo sozinha e ficar ouvindo minha mãe, ocupada demais pra me consolar, dizer que "eles não vão parar se você continuar se importando". É muito fácil falar, mas não se importar é difícil, principalmente quando não se tem nenhum amigo. Nenhum.

O choro havia voltado mais violento do que antes. Os soluços sacudiam seu corpo que após a explosão escorregava pelo tronco da árvore. O moreno, mesmo sem ter dito uma palavra, tinha os olhos arregalados de maneira discreta. Não poderia ter imaginado que a rosada fosse tão solitária, nunca tinha prestado atenção nela até o dia em que ela ursupara seu lugar.

Suspirou, algo que não era de seu feitio e que repetia pela segunda vez em menos de dez minutos. Em seguida pressionou os sulcos da sobrancelha, como que para se preparar do sacrifício que estava prestes a fazer: sua tão amada solidão.

Olhou novamente para a garota de grandes olhos verdes, de como ela parecia triste e frágil. Vê-la assim despertava-lhe um sentimento antagônico ao seu corportamento usual, a compaixão e a vontade de proteger alguém.

- Você acha que se tivesse um amigo seria mais fácil de enfrentar tudo isso? - ele perguntou, distante, olhando para o céu atravéz das copas das àrvores. Quanto a viu confirmar pela visão periférica, deu um sorrisinho de canto. - Então, serei seu amigo.

Ela silenciou-se no mesmo instante. Os olhos piscando freneticamente como se aquilo fosse lhe ajudar a compreender o que o moreno dizia. Uchiha Sasuke, o indiferente e arrogante garoto da sua classe, queria ser seu... amigo? Sorriu, amplamente. Dedicou ao mais novo amigo o seu melhor sorriso, para logo após estralar um beijo em sua bochecha e lhe abraçar apertado.

O Uchiha mais novo pareceu um pouco desconfortável, mas a visão daquele sorriso ainda amortecia seu temperamento. Era assim que ele queria vê-la sempre, sorrindo.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

Cá estou eu com a minha primeira e mais nova short-fic. Serão quatro capítulos (ganha uma dedicatória no próximo quem adivinhar o nome dos quatro) curtinhos, mas cheio de significados.

Entre cada um será um periodo de cinco anos. E tentarei postar no máximo uma vez por mês (por que tem Sala Vazia, vocês sabem...), claro que, se a quantidade de reviews for, tipo, uau! eu continuo mais rápido.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Lembrem-se: reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.

.

.

.

\/

Beijos!


	2. Paixão

**Indecoroso**

"_Amizade, paixão, amor e sexo. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. Afinal, ela só queria um beijo, ele queria muito mais."_

_

* * *

_

Porque às vezes o que a gente procura, não é o que a gente procura, e sim o que a gente encontra.

Para Vivian-san, Nanda Kuwanomi, Nick Granger Potter, bah e Lecka-chan, que acertaram os nomes do capítulo decorrentes, mas estava óbvio, não é? rs

**Disclaimer:** No dia em que a série for minha, mudarei o nome dela para "Sasuke". _Fufufufu..._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2. Paixão**

_23 de agosto, 2001_

Ela estava encrencada, muito, muito encrencada se eles a pegassem. Tentou controlar a respiração para uma mais natural e silenciosa enquanto apertava a camiseta entre os dedos e olhava pelas brechas do armário.

Seria expulsão ou suspensão caso fosse apanhada? Bom, não sabia ao certo qual era a punição para entrar no vestiário masculino da escola, mas com certeza não seria nada bom. Sem contar os boatos...

Céus! Era para todos terem ido embora, o que aqueles idiotas estavam fazendo ali?

- O Uchiha saiu mais cedo? – Reconheceu a voz como sendo de Gaara, já que ele não estava no limitado campo de visão proveniente das riscas do armário.

- Comer a Karin, sabe como é... – A voz desinteressada de Neji soou muito perto, enquanto ela viu uma mão abrindo a porta do armário ao lado.

- A Karin é gostosa, mas já tá muito rodada _'ttebayo_.

Ela corou até o ultimo fio de cabelo, assumindo uma tonalidade mais forte que o mesmo quando viu o loiro parar exatamente de frente para o seu esconderijo e começar a tirar as roupas. Tinha que dar certo, ela teria um ataque se a simpatia não funcionasse. Não acreditava que teria que passar a provação de ver o Naruto, o _Naruto_, pelado por causa disso.

Tudo bem que ele não parecia tanto com uma criança, e ela pôde jurar que aquilo era a sombra de gominhos prestes a aparecer em seu abdômen, mas, Oh meu Kami! Ele estava tirando o shorts!

Tampou os olhos com a camisa úmida que tinha em mãos para não ver o que estava por vir, mas como era curiosa não conteve dar uma espiada e acabou flagrando uma bunda branca virada para si, enquanto ele remexia em alguma coisa no armário da frente. Sufocou um gritinho exasperado e voltou a tampar os olhos.

- Por que o teme consegue sair antes que a gente? – ele fazia um biquinho enquanto terminava de enrolar uma toalha no quadril. – Não é justo, _datteba'_.

Então era isso! Os três não haviam ido pro vestiário atrasado, o Uchiha que saíra antes do previsto. E se bem estava informada, um time de futebol era composto por 11 titulares e mais alguns reservas, o que significava que ainda faltava ao menos uma dúzia de garotos de treze anos suados, fedorentos e loucos para tomar um banho. Inclusive o dono do armário... Oh, ok, ela precisava sair dali _urgentemente_.

- Larga de ser idiota, Naruto. – A voz de Neji a fez acordar de seu surto de pavor silencioso. – Ele é o capitão e o melhor jogador, não precisa treinar tanto que nem você...

Dito isso, enquanto o rosto do loiro ficava vermelho de raiva, o moreno de olhos chuvosos passou na sua frente, longe o suficiente para constatar que ele trajava uma única peça de roupa e exibia um peito muito mais desenvolvido que o hiperativo.

Mordeu os lábios, Neji, hn? Era algo que poderia considerar. Cadê o Gaara para dar seu parecer também? O armário dele devia ser para a ponta, droga. Teria que se contentar com a visão desses dois.

- Vamos logo pro banho, mais dez minutos e isso lota. – O ruivo se fez notar, e os outros dois o seguiram.

Era a sua deixa, esperou ouvir o barulho dos chuveiros mais ao norte, atrás dos armários para arriscar destrancar as portas. Olhou para as roupas jogadas no chão, pegou uma e cheirou. Eca! Garotos eram tão porcos... Menos o seu Sasuke-kun, suspirou, sua camisa, mesmo que suada, ainda tinha aquele cheiro gostoso e másculo.

Soltando o tecido de qualquer jeito no lugar onde estava, olhou para os lados cuidadosamente e arriscando os primeiros passos em direção à saída. Tudo limpo. Avançou para a porta, saindo do lugar e parando para respirar aliviada.

- Sakura? – A rosada gritou, não conseguiu conter o susto. Olhou para a expressão confusa de Kiba. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Deu um sorrisinho sem-graça enquanto uma gota de suor escorria pelo canto da testa. _Pense, Sakura, pense!_

- Eu... er... bem, eu... – olhou-o sem jeito. – Eu vim falar com o Sasuke e o Naruto sobre o seminário de literatura que a gente tinha combinado de fazer lá em casa hoje, para lembrá-los!

Se havia gaguejado no começo, o resto, depois da desculpa formada, saíra como um míssil. O goleiro olhou-a com certa desconfiança, mas resolveu não falar nada quando ao nervosismo da mesma.

- E essa camisa na sua mão?

Arregalou os olhos esmeraldinos, quase engasgando com a pergunta.

- Eu... eu peguei o Sasuke saindo – começou, apressada, forçando a mente a criar uma desculpa plausível. – Ele disse que não ia passar em casa e pediu para que eu levasse, já que é caminho pra minha sabe...

O sorriso dele dizia algo bem, _você finge que fala a verdade e eu finjo que acredito_. Por que, bom, a escola mesma lavava os uniformes. Mas de que adiantaria questionar mais se ela colocaria uma mentira em cima da outra? Era melhor deixar assim, enquanto não invadiam o ridículo.

- Entendo... – ele sorriu, falsamente amigável. – Bom, Sakura, vou lá, quero tomar um bom banho. Tchau.

- Tchau! – Ela gritou, soltando a respiração que tinha prendido assim que soltara a mentira, esperando ansiosamente que ele acreditasse.

Respirando, agora sim, aliviada e livre de qualquer perigo, guardou a camiseta dentro de sua mochila e saiu correndo para casa.

_

* * *

_

Olhou novamente o papel que tinha em mãos, lendo atentamente cada item para ter certeza que não se esqueceram de nada e, logo após, pontuá-los com uma caneta.

Estrela de Davi, ok.

Uma vela em cada ponta, ok.

Panela de ferro com água fervente, ok.

Camiseta do homem amado usada, ok.

Camiseta própria usada, ok.

Bom, estava tudo ali, e se Ino estivesse certa, aquela simpatia lhe traria o homem amado em uma semana. Tudo que precisava fazer era colocar as duas camisas de molho, repetir umas palavrinhas e borrifar a água da panela por duas semanas ou até acabar.

Agradeceu mentalmente por a mãe estar de plantão no hospital, o que significava que ela só iria aparecer durante a noite, depois que toda a bagunça estivesse arrumada.

Jogou as camisetas e usou uma colher de pau para remexer o conteúdo. Aquilo parecia meio... nojento. Mas pelo moreno de lindos olhos cor de ônix, estava disposta a fazer tudo.

Repetiu a frase indicada três vezes enquanto parava de mexer a colher. Com um movimento cuidadoso levantou o utensílio pesado e foi até o pote onde iria "coar" a mistura.

- O que é isso_?_

Gritou, como sempre gritava ao levar um susto e ser pega enquanto aprontava alguma coisa. Lutando para equilibrar a panela acabou deixando todo seu liquido cair no chão. Ao coloca-la sobre a mesa parou, respirou três vezes enquanto tentava se acalmar.

- Naruto... Corre.

E ele correu. Bom, o que mais ele poderia fazer? Tinha muito tempo que conhecia a Sakura e já sabia muito bem que quando ela mandava correr, era melhor correr, e correr _bastante_.

1, 2, 3... Ah que se dane!

- EU VOU TE MATAR! – gritou, seguindo-o.

Por que ele tinha de ter aparecido tão antes do horário combinado? Ela tinha tido tanto trabalho para conseguir juntar todos os itens e preparar o material. Mas era muito típico do loiro, ponderou, enquanto saltava pelo sofá e jogava um vaso que batera bem perto da cabeça dele, se encontrando na parede com um estrondo metálico.

Mas ele iria pagar, e com sangue. A essa hora tudo que via era vermelho e não iria se acalmar enquanto ou acertasse algo no garoto ou lhe desse uma boa surra. Viu-o escorregar no tapete que levava para o corredor e encontrou a oportunidade perfeita. Pulou em cima do mesmo e preparou os punhos pegando velocidade, iniciando o mergulho para o nariz daquele intrometido...

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Olhou para sua mão a poucos centímetros da cara de um adolescente apavorado e suspirou. Empertigou-se com um sorriso doce nos lábios enquanto se aproximava do moreno que olhava tudo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Nada Sasuke-kun. – aproximou-se dele saltitando e vendo pelo canto dos olhos um loiro respirar aliviado. – Chegou cedo!

Ele a olhou desconfiado enquanto analisava a bagunça pelo local e parando os olhos amigo estirado no chão.

- O que esse dobe fez agora?

Sakura levantou os olhos, preocupada caso Naruto lhe denunciasse, não que ele tivesse tido tempo de entender o que ela estava fazendo. Sorriu amarelo para Sasuke e se dirigiu ao loiro, ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Nada de importante não, não se preocupe, já resolvi.

- Hn – resmungou enquanto pegava o vaso um pouco amassado do chão e colocava em seu devido lugar. – Eu achei uma bituca de cigarro com meu nome escrito lá em frente de casa, estranho não?

Naruto arregalou os olhos e olhou de esgueira para Sakura, finalmente associando o que tinha acontecido à poucos minutos.

- _Macumbeira... _

Ela o olhou brava e meteu o calcanhar no pé do amigo parado ao seu lado com uma cara acusatória, vendo-o contorcer o rosto em dor e soltar uma exclamação um tanto quanto alta demais, atraindo os olhos dum moreno distraído.

- Oh, Naruto-kun! Está tudo bem? – perguntou num tom falsamente preocupado.

Ele arregalou os orbes azuis e recuou muitos passos, parando pouco atrás de Sasuke que olhava tudo com a sua típica expressão entediada. A Sakura estava se tornando perigosa a cada dia de convivência com o moreno, era melhor manter distância e a boca fechada.

- Então... teme, não acha melhor começarmos?

- Claro – ele murmurou. – Deixe-me só tomar um pouco de água.

- Não! Não, Sasuke-kun! – Sakura gritou, entrando na frente do moreno e empurrando-o delicadamente até faze-lo se sentar. – Eu pego para você. Quer algo para tomar, Naruto?

Seu sorriso era tão nervoso que Sasuke apenas a encarou curioso enquanto se deixava levar. Escorregou os olhos para Naruto que parecia com medo de que a mobília da casa o engolisse a qualquer momento e chegou a constatação de que alguma coisa muito importante estava lhe escapando.

Observou Sakura puxar Naruto pela gola da camisa cozinha à dentro enquanto recostava a cabeça no sofá e relaxava, fazendo uma nota mental de que precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

- Por que você não fala logo para ele?

Ela parou, olhando-o desconfiada e apertou os orbes perigosamente. Levantou-se com as velas semiqueimadas em uma mão e o pano molhado que usara para tirar o excesso d'água no chão.

- Se você abrir o bico, Naruto, eu te mato.

O sorriso sádico adornava-lhe os lábios, ela sabia que Naruto não contaria, mas sentia-se melhor com a ameaça. O loiro deu de ombros, visivelmente incomodado com o rumo daquela conversa.

- Ainda acho que devia falar, _dattebayo_.

* * *

Ela mantinha a testa fincada enquanto terminava a ultima frase com a sua letra mais caprichada. Detestava trabalhos manuscritos, sempre acabava escrevendo-o sozinha enquanto os outros dois apenas se ocupavam com a pesquisa.

- Terminei. – Cantarolou com uma expressão alegre enquanto via o moreno, sentado ao seu lado, inspecionar o trabalho por cima, num ar de aprovação.

O loiro que estava esparramado no colchão levantou num pulo com uma expressão alegre.

Correndo para o videogame anteriormente confiscado, Naruto se embolou todo e acabou tropeçando, usando Sakura como apoio para as mãos, derrubando-a com tudo no colo de Sasuke e, sem nem parar para ajudá-la, passou correndo pela porta.

Ergueu o rosto sem graça para encarar os orbes tão pertos do seu. As pequenas mãos que haviam parado em seu ombro na vã tentativa de se equilibrar apertaram de leve a pele do rapaz. Podia sentir o toque leve na sua cintura e corou um pouco, desviando o olhar.

- Vocês dois vêm ou não vêm? – Indagou o loiro da porta, com um certo ar de curiosidade.

O rubor intensificou-se enquanto se afastava, com a pele formigando onde ele havia tocado-a. Sorriu amarelo e levantou, seguindo pela porta com passos apressados, deixando para trás um moreno com a sobrancelha arqueada e um brilho divertido nos olhos.

Naruto a encarou, levemente corado pela situação que flagrara.

- Primeiro aquilo mais cedo na cozinha, agora isso. Está ficando louca, Sakura-chan?

Ela sorriu debilmente sem responder à provocação enquanto ouvia a porta de seu quarto ser fechada e um outro barulho de passos se misturar com os seus e do Naruto. Talvez ela estivesse de fato ficando louca, ou talvez, só talvez, ela estivesse perdidamente apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Hey minhas lindas!

Tudo bem com vocês? O que acharam desse capítulo? Super comédia, né? Apesar de que eu acho que não consegui me expressar 100% sabe, não sou muito de escrever comédias.

Enfim, não demorei tanto do prazo que tinha estipulado, é que anda um pouco complicado para mim me dedicar às fics. Minha mãe tá no meu pé com essa de mexer no computador durante semana (estou na desculpa de fazer um trabalho de geografia) e estou estudando de manhã e de noite. Então, ta supercorrido!

E outra, esse capítulo já estava pronto quando me veio a idéia da "macumba", então resolvi escrever tudo de novo!

Mas eu tenho uma outra boa notícia, o capítulo 7 de Sala Vazia está quase pronto e agora vou me esforçar para não levar mais de um mês com cada capítulo. Por que, se for pensar, um mês para quem só pode usar aos finais de semana meio que correspondem à 8 dias, e não é muito tempo.

As meninas que acertaram o nome do capítulo de hoje estão na dedicação lá em cima. A fic não está betada, então qualquer erro me informem nas reviews que eu corrijo assim que der. Por falar nas reviews, vou seguir o mesmo esquema que adotei nas minhas outras fics, reviews anônimas no capítulo e reviews com contas (que tiverem a MP liberada) por reply. Vamos lá minhas catcat's!

**Bah:** Acertou certinho flor! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo hein! Beeijos!

**Zanita Uchiha:** Respondendo por aqui por que não dá para te mandar mp, rs. Que bom que gostou da idéia da fic, agora eles estão na pré-adolescência e no próximo já estarão pouca coisa mais maduros. Sempre imaginei os dois pequenos e todas as fics que li eram superfofas, simplesmente não resisti e coloquei esse como primeiro capítulo. Beeijos!

**Hime-chan:** Desculpe, demorei né? Postado! Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Aline M:** Continuei, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto o anterior! Beeijos.

Lembrem-se: reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.

.

.

.

\/

Beijos!


	3. Amor

**Indecoroso**

"_Amizade, paixão, amor e sexo. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. Afinal, ela só queria um beijo, ele queria muito mais."_

* * *

Porque às vezes o que a gente procura, não é o que a gente procura, e sim o que a gente encontra.

**Disclaimer:** No dia em que a série for minha, mudarei o nome dela para "Sasuke". _Fufufufu..._

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Amor**

_07 de julho de 2006_

Tecnicamente ela deveria estar vibrando e pulando de alegria tal qual todos os outros alunos, senão mais. Contudo, tudo que conseguia fazer era olhar abobalhada para seu nome em um dos primeiros lugares da grande lista onde dezenas de alunos passavam os olhos ansiosamente.

Ela. Tinha. Conseguido.

E nem era um gênio como o Uchiha ou esforçada – mesmo que forçadamente – como o loiro Uzumaki. Uh-oh. Era Haruno Sakura que estava ali no terceiro lugar sim.

Parou e soltou uma baforada, tentando acalmar os nervos. Andava tão pilhada ultimamente que não duvidaria caso tivesse confundido seu nome com o de Harue Sakura, sua xará do 3ºB.

_agá. a. erre. u. ene. o. _

Haruno.

É, era ela mesmo.

Gritou. Inspirou todo ar que seus pulmões eram capazes de armazenar e soltou-os num estridente grito de alegria. Olhou para os lados meio desnorteada e pulou em cima do primeiro perfil que conseguiu identificar.

Ouviu um grunhido, mas sequer se importou, de tão eufórica que se encontrava. Parecia uma daquelas bolas de pingue-pongue. Quica. Quica. Quica.

Protestou indignada quando seus pés saíram do chão e não voltaram. Seja-lá-quem-fosse a pessoa da qual estava se agarrando para comemorar, esta tinha levantado-a no colo.

- Oe¹... Sakura. – Escutou a voz baixa enquanto um hálito quente batia na sua nuca, arrepiando todos os cabelinhos de lá. – Meus parabéns. Agora, pare de pular. Está me deixando irritado.

Opa.

Choramingou enquanto apertava os olhos e escondia o rubor na curva do pescoço se quem ela _sabia_ que era, mas não queria acreditar.

As mãos ainda estavam firmes na sua cintura e, ela notou de uma forma quase desesperada, suas pernas estavam em volta do quadril... dele. E tinha alguma coisa lhe cutucando, uma parte da anatomia que ela reconhecia pela sua localidade, mas, infelizmente, nunca tivera a chance de apreciar.

A qualquer instante, pressentiu, iria hiperventilar. Precisava sair daquela situação o mais rápido possível.

Para começar soltou as pernas, deixando-as cair a ponto de quase tocarem no chão e, pouco depois, sentiu-o lhe abaixar, podendo, em seguida, recuperar o equilíbrio.

Não queria, de maneira alguma, encarar aquele rosto tão conhecido. Por que provavelmente ele estaria com aquele maldito sorrisinho sacana, onde só a sombra de um levantar de lábio fazia-o passar de garoto sério e indiferente para um cachorro cretino.

Afinal, era de Uchiha Sasuke que estava falando, o putão de Konoha, o indiferente e frio rapaz que todas as garotas rastejavam por um mínimo de atenção. Garotas estas que recebiam a atenção numa noite tórrida de sexo e um pé-na-bunda na manhã seguinte.

Não que ela quisesse fazer parte daquele grupinho de ex-peguetes-do-Sasuke, era humilhante. Mas confessava ter uma pequena grande curiosidade em descobrir o que tinha de tão impressionante em seu "instrumento de trabalho". E ela era a melhor amiga dele, ela devia ter esse _direito_.

Ugh. Pensar nisso fazia ter vontade de esmurrar alguma coisa. Contudo estava ocupada demais em sentir as mãos dele que por alguma razão continuavam na sua cintura, mesmo que ela já estivesse bem sólida no chão.

É, não poderia mais adiar.

Lentamente levantou os olhos para o rosto dele e ele estava com aquele maldito sorriso, como previra. Grunhiu e abaixou novamente os olhos, envergonhada.

- Desculpe, Sasuke-kun. – silabou baixinho, as faces corando enquanto encarava algum ponto muito interessante de seu pé. – Eu estava tão feliz que nem notei que era você.

Subiu o olhar novamente, resignada, esperando que ele já tivesse parado de gozar da sua cara envergonhada. Por que Uchiha Sasuke era o tipo de cara que te humilhava apenas com um olhar zombeteiro, conseguindo resultado idêntico – ou pior – a mil xingamentos.

Suas esmeraldas capturaram seu rosto a tempo de vê-lo arqueando uma das sobrancelhas – coisa que ela tentara fazer infinitas vezes em frente ao espelho e falhara miseravelmente –, e sua boca se transformar numa linha dura.

- Quer dizer que você teria se agarrado a qualquer um, mesmo que fosse o pervertido do Hidan, Hn? – sua voz era desgostosa e fez com que a rósea perdesse totalmente a vergonha, substituindo-a pela raiva.

Quem ele pensava que ela era? Esse... esse cretino! Fez sua melhor cara de "eu vou matar você" enquanto apontou o dedo e cutucou aquele tórax largo, musculoso... Enfim!

- Oe! Sasuke! Não distorça o que eu disse!

Sua voz estrangulada e duas oitavas acima do normal fez o moreno fechar mais a feição e começar a abrir a boca numa retórica bem persuasiva, coisa que não teve tempo de fazer por que uma cabeleira dourada se jogou em cima de suas costas, comemorando.

- Teme! Eu consegui! – pulava o loiro enquanto sacudia o amigo.

Sasuke suspirou e perguntou-se do porquê de ter saído da cama naquela manhã, já que efetivamente não estava sendo um bom dia, principalmente para suas costas. Num movimento rápido, deu um passo para o lado e deixou com que o amigo se estatelasse no chão, coisa que não aplacou a euforia do mesmo.

Sakura olhou para aquela cena e teve vontade de rir. Era sempre tão... _assim_. Sempre tão diferente e complementar. Inundada por um sentimento de compaixão ajudou Naruto se levantar, dando-lhe em seguida os parabéns.

Abraçou-o e aproveitou a deixa para lhe contar que também tinha conseguido passar, recebendo em troca um grito eufórico do hiperativo, um estalado beijo na bochecha e outro abraço apertado.

Mas Sasuke continuava ali, afastado, sério e nitidamente transtornado. Ultima característica sendo possível identificar apenas por quem o conhecia a mais de uma década.

Findada as comemorações Sakura o olhou intrigada e Naruto acalmou o semblante feliz. Tinha alguma coisa errada, eles sentiam isso.

- Sasuke-kun... O que houve? – A rosada não sabia bem se queria ter conhecimento da resposta, já que nunca o vira daquela maneira.

- Sasuke-teme não passou na faculdade! – Gritou Naruto, gozando do amigo e lhe apontando o dedo.

- Cala a boca, Naruto! – gritou.

- É claro que eu passei, dobe. – O Uchiha finalmente proferiu algo. – Eu passei na melhor universidade européia, a mesma que Itachi cursou, ele mandou meu histórico escolar e fui aceito. Eu vou me mudar para a Inglaterra.

A partir do momento em que Sakura entendera o rumo da conversa, cada palavra era como uma facada em seu coração e, perante tal dor, seus olhos começaram a inundar de lágrimas.

Ele iria embora.

De soslaio viu o sorriso do loiro morrer aos poucos e um sulco surgir sob as sobrancelhas. Voltou os olhos para o moreno que parecia indiferente. Conteve um soluço e baixou os olhos, levantando a cabeça uma ultima vez para dizer com a voz embargada pelo choro:

- Parabéns Sasuke, terá um futuro brilhante indo para lá. Não que esperássemos menos de você.

Tentou atuar um sorriso, falhando copiosamente. Aparou uma lágrima antes que essa lhe escorresse pelo rosto e virou as costas, partindo a passos duros e agonizantemente calculados para fora da instituição, em busca do refúgio macio e seguro de sua cama, seu travesseiro.

Contudo sentia os olhos dele lhe queimando as costas e acabou por correr e despejar as lágrimas antes mesmo de virar o primeiro corredor.

* * *

Chegou em casa correndo, abrindo a porta num estrondo e fechando-a noutro equivalente. Com a visão turva via apenas as escadas, o caminho mais rápido e seguro para seu quarto. Se não estivesse tão focada neste objetivo teria visto sua mãe levantar tão abruptamente quanto sua aparição e olhá-la preocupada.

- Conseguiu?

A rosada não sabia se conseguiria falar, na verdade nem se dignara ao virar o rosto e ver o semblante preocupado da progenitora, apenas maneou a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto subia de dois em dois degraus.

- Mas então por que...

Não terminou de ouvir. Chegou ao quarto e bateu a porta com força, decepando a pergunta da mãe sem nem ao menos se importar. Passou a chave por saber como ela não hesitaria em abrir a porta e mandar uma enxurrada de perguntas.

Normalmente não se preocupava com isso, estava acostumada – e até gostava – deste jeito protetor, mas no momento ela queria ficar sozinha. Sozinha para se acabar em lágrimas. Sozinha para "curtir" a dor dilacerante que se hospedava em seu peito.

Jogou-se na cama de qualquer jeito, abraçando o travesseiro que muitas vezes imaginara sendo o moreno que tanto a encantava. As lágrimas inundavam e marcavam sua pele alva, e a força aumentou ao, sem querer, encarar o retrato que tinha na cabeceira. Ali estava sua infância, sua adolescência. Sua vida apenas começara quando aquele garotinho distante se dispusera a ser seu amigo.

Fungou, lembrando-se do dia que conhecera Naruto. Como ele falava! Havia sido seu primeiro pensamento; e como falava alto! Fora o segundo. Riu bobamente ao lembrar-se dos constantes "cala a boca dobe" que o moreno costumava proferir, sempre que o loiro entrava num assunto que pudesse constranger a pequena rosada, ainda tímida e receosa.

O tempo fora passando e ela descobrira que o ódio e o amor andavam realmente de mãos dadas. Porque mesmo que na maioria das vezes sentisse vontade de esfolar a cara do loiro no asfalto, seu coração se enchia de ternura ao encarar o rosto daquela grande criança.

Mas este, de fato, não era o caso. Naruto continuaria ali para lembrar de tudo que aquele grupo fora, das diferenças de comportamentos e tudo o mais. Contudo Sasuke... ele iria embora. Sua base, seus alicerces, seu ombro amigo e, principalmente, seu coração estavam partindo com ele. Por que sem aquele rapaz lindo, muitas vezes sem escrúpulos e malicioso – mesmo que em boa parte do tempo a protegesse com unhas e dentes de qualquer cara que ousasse chegar perto dela – era tudo que ela tinha, tudo que precisava, ansiava e amava.

Por todos os demônios, como o amava!

Demônios por que aquilo chegava a ser inumano e ruim. Um amor que partia era ruim, muito, muito ruim.

E assim se permitiu chorar, aceitando um amor que sempre camuflara como paixão infantil, devoção. Mas não era, era amor, do pior tipo, aquele amor que doía, machucava, sangrava. Camões estava certo, nunca ninguém estivera tão certo sobre o amor quanto ele...

_Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver;_

_É ferida que dói e não se sente;_

_É contentamento descontente;_

_É dor que desatina sem doer._

Ele iria embora! Ele iria embora!

Sua mente gritava, se rebelava. Como queria poder fugir daquilo, dessa situação, ir com ele. Mas o que faria se nunca nem ao menos tivera a coragem de se declarar?

Ele iria... Ele iria...

Aos poucos fora perdendo a coerência e a sonolência vinha com todas as suas promessas de findar a dor, ao menos que momentaneamente, e aplacar o desespero.

* * *

_É não querer mais que bem querer;_

_É solitário andar por entre a gente;_

_É nunca contentar-se de contente;_

_É cuidar que se ganha em se perder._

Um afago, era bom... Jurou ter escutado um ronronar, mas com o manto do sono ainda enevoando-lhe a mente, não sabia dizer de onde viera. Sem abrir os olhos aconchegou-se melhor de onde vinha o carinho.

Uma risada, baixa, rouca, soou pelo ambiente. Ela conhecia essa risada, contudo não se lembrava donde. Talvez se abrisse os olhos pudesse identificar, mas tinha medo de que o gesto acabasse. Tinha na mente que devia estar triste, mas não se lembrava exatamente o porquê.

Era melhor continuar de olhos fechados, era mais gostoso...

- Eu sei que você está consciente, Sakura.

A voz inundou seus ouvidos, lembrando-lhe de tudo sobre as ultimas horas. Não queria olhá-lo, virou-se, dando-lhe as costas e voltou a chorar como uma criança, apertando com força o travesseiro que ainda estava entre os braços.

Ele bufou, exasperado. Não suportava vê-la chorando, principalmente por sua culpa. Sequer queria ir embora daquela maneira, mas o irmão sabia ser persuasivo muito mais que ele e também não lhe dera qualquer sombra de escolha. Sentou-se no espaço que a rosada liberou ao seu lado, continuando o afago em seus cabelos.

- Oe, Sakura. Pare com isso.

Soltou o pedido num suspiro, segurando-a pelo ombro e puxando seu corpo mais para perto, colocando-a entre suas pernas e fazendo com que apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela fungou, levantando a cabeça e encarando-o com os olhos brilhantes e molhados.

As lágrimas ainda riscavam suas bochechas enquanto os braços rodeavam a cintura do moreno de forma possessiva.

- Eu não vou te deixar ir. – sua voz era embargada e ponteada por um tom levemente irritado – Nem que tenha que te trancar aqui para sempre.

Ele deixou com que um sorrisinho de canto apontasse em seus lábios enquanto encarava o bico que Sakura exibia.

- Não seria uma má ideia ficar trancado aqui no seu quarto... – aumentou o sorriso e transformou-o em algo bem mais sacana. – Com você e apenas uma cama...

- Cretino! – Gritou, soltando uma risada fraca e usando uma das mãos para lhe dar um tapa fraco em seu ombro.

Sasuke soltou uma baforada de ar que se assemelhava a uma risada e jogou a rosada na cama, prendendo-a com uma perna em cada lado de sua cintura. Ela o olhou e sentiu as bochechas aquecerem enquanto tentava se soltar.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça para a curva de seu pescoço cheirando o local e deixando-a arrepiada.

- Não quero correr o risco de esquecer seu cheiro. – sua voz estava rouca, perto do ouvido.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. – soltou numa súplica, o rosto fervendo de vergonha.

- Vou sentir sua falta, Sakura.

Levantou o rosto e encarou aquelas esmeraldas tão vivas, observou o rosto corado com cuidado, cada linha, cada marca das lágrimas que doía admitir que fora o próprio que lhe proporcionara, sendo que havia jurado jamais deixar que a magoassem novamente.

Usou a ponta do polegar para acariciar suas bochechas e a viu fechar os olhos e separar os lábios de uma forma dolorosamente sensual. Sem conseguir controlar seus atos e seus pensamentos, começou a baixar o rosto, tocando de leve os lábios entreabertos com os seus.

_É querer estar preso por vontade;_

_É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;_

_É ter com quem nos mata lealdade._

Abriu os olhos de súbito e assustada ao sentir os lábios do moreno sobre os seus. Não conseguiu conter uma lágrima solitária que escorreu pelo canto de seus olhos e rezou para que aquele momento nunca acabasse.

Sentiu-o mover os lábios de leve e pedir passagem com a língua. Permitiu-o prontamente, inebriando-se no sabor de seu primeiro beijo vindo da pessoa amada. Brincavam de maneira vergonhosa, mas logo se acostumando um com o toque do outro.

Sakura usou as mãos para atacar-lhe os cabelos, enroscando os fios sedosos nos dedos e puxando o rosto do moreno mais para perto. Sentiu o sorriso que ele deu mesmo durante o beijo e quando agarrou sua cintura de forma dominadora.

Contudo, talvez minutos depois, mas que pareceram uma eternidade, o ar começou a faltar, obrigando-os a se afastarem. Sasuke rodou com ela na cama, deixando-a com metade do corpo sobre o seu e voltou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

Grunhiu incomodado ao notar que as lágrimas voltavam a molhar sua camiseta. Usando o indicador e o polegar para segurar firme o queixo da garota, puxou-o para cima, encarando o rosto choroso.

- Eu amo você. – Ela deixou escapar dos lábios enquanto se perdia na negritude que eram os olhos do amigo.

Ele olhou-a mais profundamente, sorrindo de leve e usando as mãos para acariciar aquele rosto bonito.

- Eu também amo você, Sakura.

Ela abraçou-o com mais força, sorrindo.

- Então não vá.

Sasuke suspirou, entristecido.

- Sabe que não tenho escolha – começou, vendo os olhos da rósea voltarem a se encher de lágrimas. – Não, pare! – ela fungou, limpando as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos. – Mas eu prometo para você, Sakura, por tudo que já passamos juntos, que eu volto assim que puder.

Ela o encarou com os olhos perscrutadores, soltando um débil curvar de lábios transbordando de esperança.

- Você promete?

- Eu prometo.

Sorriram, e jamais saberiam dizer quem tomou a iniciativa, puxaram-se para começar mais um dos inúmeros beijos daquela noite.

_Mas como causar pode seu favor_

_Nos corações humanos amizade,_

_Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo amor?_

_(Luis Vaz de Camões, soneto 11)_

* * *

**¹Oe - **Ei...

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

Capítulo com gostinho de despedida já. Ain! É o penúltimo gente, o próximo acaba! #choralitros

Jamais me imaginei terminando essa história é tão gostoso escrevê-la, além de que foi super bem recebida por todos vocês. Mas cá estamos, com o terceiro capítulo dramático concluído e o quarto será meu adeus.

Caramba, eu sou definitivamente do tipo que sofre por antecipação. RS

Mas como nem tudo é tristeza, eu já andei mexendo meus pauzinhos e junto com o último capítulo dessa shortfic, virá o primeiro de uma outra. Menor, apenas com três, mas espero que igualmente amada.

Não puxará muito para a comédia, como esta história, será mais pelo drama romântico. Já estou organizando tudinho, mas não tenho muita certeza de como será a história, há alguns detalhes que precisarão serem acertados. O nome será:

**Carmim**

"_Uchiha Sasuke possuía três vermelhos que a encantava e amedrontava: o de seus olhos, o de seu sangue e o de seu coração."_

Que tal? Ainda estou na fase de quem aceita dicas. Então quem quiser dar ideia, sinta-se à vontade. Quanto ao que eu estava comentando no meu projeto SasuHina (sim, eu continuo nele), sinceramente será o trabalho mais bem estruturado do momento e ficaria muito, muito feliz se vocês se dignassem a ler o prólogo e se gostarem engolirem este preconceito bobo! Bom, abaixo segue o nome e o resumo:

**Senhora Fada**

_"Enquanto ele não voltava só lhe restavam as lembranças. Os cheiros, sabores, toques e, principalmente, os sussurros sedutores ao seu ouvido: 'Minha Senhora Fada'. "_

Agora responderei as reviews anônimas, e as outras por MP. Aliás, quase chorei de emoção quando li cada uma!

**Brubs:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, espero que tenha gostado desse tanto quanto! Beeijos!

**L Borges:** Realmente o macumbeira foi pra acabar né? Eu mesma ri horrores enquanto escrevia essa parte. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também, hein? Beeijos!

**Miharuno:** Que bom que gostou, espero que este também tenha agradado. Beeijos!

**Sakura Cullen:** Hey flor! Sinto-me lisonjeada por você ter achado a fic "maravilhosa", RS. Espero que esse capítulo continue assim e melhor. Beeijos!

**Saah:** Seja bem vinda flore! Que bom que gostou, espero que goste deste capítulo também! Beeijos!

As outras serão respondidas por MP, e lembrem-se:

Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.

.

.

.

.

\/

Beijos!


	4. Sexo

**Indecoroso**

"_Amizade, paixão, amor e sexo. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. Afinal, ela só queria um beijo, ele queria muito mais."_

* * *

Porque às vezes o que a gente procura, não é o eu a gente procura, e sim o que a gente encontra.

Para Kahli Hime, por me ensinar a valorizar minhas fanfics.

**Disclaimer: **No dia em que a série for minha, mudarei o nome dela para "Sasuke". _Fufufufu..._

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Sexo**

_19 de dezembro, 2011_

Arqueou o corpo enquanto a boca era tomada de forma sedenta. A língua invasora sugava qualquer recanto que encontrava e os lábios faziam uma pressão deliciosa contra os seus. As mãos, ousadas, não paravam quietas em nenhum lugar. Subiam e desciam pelo s lados de sua cintura, ora descendo mais um pouco para apalpar-lhe o quadril, ora subindo o suficiente para roçar nos mamilos excitados.

Tentou lutar contra a grande fumaça que invadia seus sentidos e lhe impossibilitava de pensar. Tentou manter-se sã mesmo com o peso agradável que tinha sobre si na enorme cama e que se movia de maneira erótica sobre seu corpo.

Tinha plena consciência de que aqueles dois copos de vinho não tinham sido o suficiente para enevoar-lhe a mente, e que isso se devia única e exclusivamente ao moreno que agora mordiscava-lhe o nódulo da orelha, umedecendo-a com sua língua e soprando de leve, fazendo com que os pelinhos de sua nuca se eriçassem.

Espalmou as mãos em seu torso, sentindo os músculos poderosos por debaixo da camiseta de linho. Era tão bom fazer aquilo que se prolongou na carícia. Descendo a mão, podia sentir os músculos se retesarem ante seu toque, o que lhe dava uma deliciosa sensação de poder.

Sentiu-o se afastar com um murmúrio indignado, mas logo parando ao ver as mãos dele se moverem para abrir os botões da própria camisa. Numa súbita onda de timidez, fixou seu olhar no rosto do moreno, o que não devia ter sido uma boa opção, pois diante de seus lábios entreabertos e levemente inchados, juntos com seus olhos nublados pela luxúria, sentiu o sangue correr como lava nas veias.

Baixou os olhos para observar o movimento de suas mãos abrindo os últimos botões com uma pressa quase inumana. Passeou-os pelo pedaço de pele exposta, vendo os músculos que momentos antes havia sentido sob o toque de seus dedos.

Perfeito. Não que pudesse esperar menos de uma pessoa acostumada com a excelência.

Sentiu os olhos dele lhe queimando assim que terminou de arrancar a blusa, mas não podia tirar os olhos das mãos deles que se mexiam habilmente no cinto, arrancando-o num puxão. Era como se estivesse hipnotizada pelos movimentos, ou simplesmente sedenta pelo o que viria.

Mordeu o lábio para conter um gemido quando ele lhe segurou pela cintura e deu um puxão, fazendo com que ambos os sexos se encontrassem e, mesmo que debaixo de várias camadas de tecido, não pôde deixar de estremecer.

Num súbito momento de lucidez, levou as mãos até a própria camisa social, lutando contra os botões tal qual ele fizera momentos antes, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que simplesmente não conseguia progredir com a velocidade desejada. Ouviu-o soltar um grunhido de irritação poucos segundos antes de sentir as mãos dele substituindo a sua, mas não para abrir os botões irritantes, mas sim para arrancá-los com um puxão poderoso.

- Sasuke! – indignou-se, era uma de suas melhores camisas sociais, a que usava sempre que tinha alguma reunião importante no hospital.

Ignorando-a, o moreno foi se curvando sobre seu corpo, os olhos cravados na lingerie mais do que sensual. Como ela podia usar algo daquela estirpe para ir ao trabalho, não sabia, mas era preferível deixar as perguntas para depois, pois tinha certeza de que gostaria mais do que estivesse por debaixo daquele sutiã rendado.

Passou um dos braços em volta das costas dela e a levantou, deixando-a sentada em sua frente. O choque dos corpos quentes fez com que o sangue passasse a correr mais rápido em suas veias.

Com a mão livre começou a trabalhar no fecho, tentando abri-lo. Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para conseguir o intento, mas ainda assim não retirou a peça por completo. Quase carregando-a nos braços aproximou-se mais da cabeceira, deitando-a novamente com cuidado.

Os cabelos, agora pouco abaixo dos ombros, espalharam-se sobre o travesseiro como quartzo rosa, iluminando o rosto da mulher. Havia sentido muita falta dela, mais do que admitira para si ao longo dos anos, percebia isso ao olhar para aquele rosto agora enevoado.

Num movimento que o fez engolir um gemido, Sakura retirou o sutiã desabotoado. Fixou os olhos nos mamilos intumescidos, diminuindo a distancia até que pudesse abraçá-los com os lábios. Sentiu o corpo abaixo de si ficar tenso e um gemido manhoso escapar inconscientemente dos lábios dela com verdadeira aprovação.

Usando tanto a língua quanto os dentes para distraí-la, pegou o seio livre para massageá-lo com a outra mão. As reações que a rosada tinha apenas fazia com que a sanidade lhe abandonasse aos poucos, e quando viu já havia baixado a calça dela até os joelhos, que num safanão chutou-a, mandando a peça pra fora da cama.

Levantou o rosto para ver a calcinha que fazia conjunto com o sutiã e conteve um engasgo ao ver o quão pequena era. Definitivamente devia lhe perguntar onde ela estava com a cabeça para usar aquilo para ir ao trabalho, com ele não havia problemas alguns, mas não poderia permitir que ela saísse de casa com aquilo.

- Ahm Sasuke... – sorriu satisfeito diante do extravagante gemido que ela soltou ao sentir o toque de seus dedos na sua parte mais intima, adorava a maneira como ela correspondia à suas carícias. E enquanto a molestava de maneira atrevida, livrou-se das próprias roupas, ficando totalmente nu, apressando-se em arrancar a ultima peça que a rósea também mantinha.

Sakura permitiu que seu olhar percorre-se toda a extensão do corpo do moreno, se demorando em seu membro pulsante. Céus! O queria, e o queria agora!

Num movimento violento segurou os cabelos da nuca dele e puxou, fazendo com que as bocas se chocassem ao mesmo tempo em que insinuava com o quadril. Ele soltou um gemido contido, enquanto a acompanhava no movimento, sem possuí-la realmente.

Com uma das mãos apalpou até encontrar a carteira sob a mesa de cabeceira, deixada estrategicamente ali antes de começarem a literalmente se devorar. Retirou o preservativo com pressa, colocando-o igualmente para em seguida afundar-se no corpo quente da garota.

Ela gritou deliciada enquanto ele a acompanhou num gemido perfeitamente audível. Os corpos começaram a se chocar no mesmo instante, sincronizados com o prazer indescritível que sentiam. Era como se tivessem finalmente encontrado o encaixe perfeito, maximizado no instante em que ela levantara as pernas para enroscá-las em seu quadril, permitindo uma melhor profundidade.

Sabia que não conseguiria se segurar por muito tempo, sentia o sangue correr pelas veias como labaredas de fogo, apoderando-se de seus instintos, fazendo com que seu membro pulsasse furioso dentro da cavidade dela, deliciosamente apertada.

Investia com fúria e ela lhe correspondia tal qual, as unhas compridas arranhando-lhe as costas e os ombros. Minutos depois sentiu-a soltar um engasgo, seguido de uma tremedeira, e pôde senti-la se tencionar por dentro, estimulando-o. Poucas investidas depois seguia-a na mesma situação, despejando-se e caindo arfante sobre ela.

Ainda enquanto procurava normalizar a respiração, virou-se e deitou de barriga para cima, puxando-a para seus braços enquanto procurava a manta para cobri-los, já que, sem aquela movimentação toda, os corpos começaram a esfriar e o frio da estação faziam-no se lembrar que logo estariam congelando.

Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e ouviu-a soltar um suspiro satisfeito. Imaginou como conseguira se manter tanto tempo longe daquela garota que o conhecia mais intimamente que seu próprio irmão e lembrou-se, desgostoso, que era se afogando na cama de muitas prostitutas, enquanto tentava forçar a cabeça a acreditar que não sentia tanta falta assim realmente.

Talvez tivesse dado certo, ponderou, se não tivesse que voltar para resolver algumas pendências logo após a conclusão da universidade. Itachi solicitara sua presença, e ao colocar os pés na cidade novamente, lembrou-se de que tinha uma promessa a cumprir.

Debateu sobre o assunto por muito tempo, ponderando ir para a casa onde os pais dela moravam, sem saber se a encontraria ali. Havia se passado tanto tempo sem notícias que aprendera a conviver com a saudades, o curso lhe tomava todo o tempo durante o dia e nunca voltava para casa nas férias.

Apesar de, inconscientemente, tremer sempre ao ver uma cabeleira rosa – que sempre pareciam artificiais - ou um par de olhos verdes, tentava dizer a si mesmo que aquilo era demasiado insano. Talvez ela estivesse noiva, ou até mesmo casada.

Era por demais bonita, e inteligente. A esta altura fazia residência em um grande hospital e seria uma ótima médica. Por que ela o esperaria, não sabia. Contudo havia um bichinho, um comichão, que não deixava-o se esquecer daquela que confessou amar cinco anos atrás.

Ele era um Uchiha, e Uchiha's costumam pensar muito antes de fazer alguma coisa. Não agem por impulso de maneira alguma, mas havia sido muito diferente. A única coisa que necessitou fazer fora passar em frente a uma joalheria enquanto ia para casa ao fim do expediente e se deparar com a jóia perfeita, duas horas depois, estar correndo em direção à casa onde os pais delas ainda viviam.

Teria sido mais rápido se seu carro não estivesse atravessando o Atlântico ou seu irmão mantivesse o pragmatismo de que mais de um carro era pura ostentação. Sentia-se novamente com 17 anos correndo pelas ruas a pé, e sentia-se intimamente agradecido por Konoha não ser tão grande quanto Londres ou até mesmo Tokio.

Batera na porta apressado e fora recebido pela senhora Haruno com um sorriso acalorado, mas junto da triste notícia de que a rosada não morava mais ali, e sim num apartamento próprio mais perto do hospital em que trabalhava. Com um sorriso forçado pegou o endereço, agradeceu à mulher e voltou a correr pelas ruas cheias de pedestres.

À quase no fim do caminho, chegou à conclusão que o destino estava tirando onda com sua cara, pois o que era um amontoado de nuvens no céu, transformou-se num chuvisco e logo se converteu numa chuva torrencial.

Como consequência chegou na casa totalmente encharcado, os cabelos colados na testa e a roupa pesando sobre os ombros. Quando a viu abrir a porta surpreendeu-se com o modo que ela estava vestida. Acostumado com a lembranças dela com um velho jeans rasgado e um tênis surrado, ofegou ao vê-la com uma camisa social, calça de brim e um sapato tão alto que deixava-a quase que da sua altura.

Não era mais a adolescente que conhecera, era uma mulher. E uma mulher que aprendera a controlar a impulsividade, por que ao invés dela pular no seu pescoço, como era de costume naquela época, denotou-lhe apenas um sorriso velado e um aceno de cabeça para que entrasse.

Antes de falar qualquer coisa viu-a sumir no corredor e lhe trazer uma toalha juntamente com uma muda de roupa seca, que pela cor laranja-berrante da camiseta supôs ser de Naruto ou algum presente proveniente do mesmo.

Quando voltara, o amigo lhe fora procurar para matar a saudade, e mesmo que suas feições estiverem amadurecidas, ainda era o mesmo irritante e barulhento _dobe_. E ele havia sentido falta disso, não que o loiro precisasse saber.

Decidir ver Sakura, ou até mesmo entrar em contato com ela, é que havia sido mais difícil, pois depois das ultimas lembranças e da falta de contato – tanto pelo fuso-horário quanto por imprevistos – o deixara inseguro com qual atitude deveria tomar.

Pensava nisso quando terminou de se vestir e ela o esperava com uma boa xícara de café fumegante. Era estranho aquilo tudo, aquele sentimento de aconchego vindo da convivência havia se dissipado e no lugar, um desconcertante silêncio se propagou.

Sentaram-se no sofá onde a rósea ligou a televisão, mas pouco lhe interessava o que estava passando. Mantinha-se mais ocupado em perceber as diferenças que os anos lhe deram além do estilo de roupas, como os cabelos num corte médio e o queixo mais afilado, deixando mais proveniente a boca rosada, boca esta que já havia sentido o gosto na sua.

Ela também parecia analisá-lo vez ou outra quando fingia não estar prestando atenção, as bochechas levemente tingidas de rosa. Contudo não sabia se era proveniente de algum embaraço ou da maquiagem que ele notou suave sobre sua cútis.

Após terminar o café, tentou puxar assunto perguntando-lhe amenidades. Como fora de faculdade, como estava sendo trabalhar num hospital e como andavam os antigos amigos de ambos. Ela lhe contou de maneira descontraída, situações engraçadas como a de quando levou Naruto para visitar sua ala no prédio da universidade e, ao se deparar com o cadáver semidissecado no departamento de anatomia, desmaiou assustado.

Ele sorria enquanto a ouvia e, conforme ela ia terminando os relatos, já se sentia bem mais relaxado, com os pés sobre o sofá e a coluna torta sobre uma almofada.

Mesmo que seu sorriso tenha diminuído um pouco ao ser indagado praticamente sobre as mesmas coisas que ela fora, e ter evitado dizer como sua vida havia sido solitária e suja, era como se ela nunca estivesse ficado longe, que ele nunca tivesse partido. E Sasuke gostava disso, gostava muito disso.

Conversaram bastante sobre todo este tempo de ausência, tomando cuidado em não pisar no terreno sobre a despedida, ainda que estes tenham sido os dias mais calorosos de suas vidas. Numa hora ela perguntou se sentia fome e ele confirmou, comeram e foram para a sala novamente, desta vez com uma garrafa de vinho no lugar do café.

Suas roupas já haviam ficado secas – graças aquele antigo ensinamento da vovó sobre deixar coisas atrás da geladeira para secar – e estava usando-as. Não beberam em demasia, apenas o suficiente para esquentar os corpos, e não saberiam dizer, talvez esta fosse uma daquelas questões para quais nunca obtivessem respostas, sobre como havia começado o beijo.

Sasuke se lembrava vagamente de ela estar rindo sobre alguma bobagem enquanto ele observava seus traços, de Sakura ficar em silêncio e ele nada fazer para interromper aquele processo e depois, o beijo. Simples assim, sem nenhum grande acontecimento para transformar aquele momento num dos milhões de clichês em que todas as mulheres se apaixonam. Era apenas um beijo, começado do nada numa noite agradável de inverno depois de algumas taças de vinho e entre dois amigos de infância que não se viam há alguns anos.

E no fim, bom, ali estavam, deitados, suados e nus. Compartilhando um momento que certamente fora muito sonhado de ambas as partes, ainda desnorteados pelo prazer do orgasmo.

Sakura suspirou.

- Sasuke? – chamou, a voz baixa, quase tímida.

- Hn?

- Eu senti sua falta... – sussurrou contra a pele de seu pescoço.

O moreno se retesou, fazendo com que a rósea parasse com a carícia em sua barriga, brincando com os pelinhos que nasciam no umbigo e desciam até o baixo-ventre. Ele bufou por notar o quão insegura a jovem estava, e principalmente por sua culpa aquilo tudo.

Num movimento quase rude puxou-a e aconchegou-a melhor contra seu corpo, beijou-lhe as têmporas e colocou o indicador debaixo de seu queixo, levantando-o, para poder fitar os olhos verdes e evasivos. Devagar roçou seus lábios com os dela, sem fechar os olhos momento nenhum.

- Eu também senti sua falta, _meu amor_. – Enfatizou a ultima parte para mostrar a ela que nada havia mudado.

Ela sorriu, os olhos brilhando cheio de lágrimas. Forçou os próprios lábios com os deles, esmagando-os. Depois se afastou, eufórica, e enroscou os braços em volta da sua cintura com força.

- Eu tenho tanta coisa para te contar...

Ele sorriu de canto, esticou o braço para pegar a calça que estava jogada ao lado da cabeceira e pegou a caixinha de veludo – que havia escondido devidamente antes de lhe entregar as roupas molhadas.

- Você terá todo o tempo do mundo para me botar a par de tudo.

- Para sempre? – perguntou enquanto movia os dedos trêmulos em direção a caixa que ele mantinha em mãos.

- Para todo o sempre.

* * *

**Fim.**

* * *

Yoo meninas! *Hisui-chan aparece limpando as lágrimas do canto dos olhos com um lencinho*

Eu não consigo acreditar que terminei esta fanfic. Aí está o final, quente, sexy e extremamente romântico. Sei que demorei bastante dessa vez, mas era por que eu sinceramente não tinha coragem de escrever este capítulo.

Confesso que foi o meu projeto mais bem recebido e o mais querido. Li cada review, respondi uma por uma e dediquei o meu melhor. Tive muita força de cada uma de vocês e espero que ninguém me abandone, hein?

Bom, parando o mimimi (por que eu realmente estou desolada), vamos ao mershan. Para não ficar parada neste meio tempo, eu criei uma nova short-fic! Abaixo o trailer:

**Carmim**

"_Uchiha Sasuke tinha três vermelhos que a amedrontavam e encantavam: os dos olhos, o do sangue e o do coração."_

Link: /s/6979765/1/

E como esta nova história é supercurtinha também, eu resolvi criar uma enquete para uma long, já que estou indecisa entre qual das duas idéias devo postar. É muito importante para mim que vocês entrem, leiam os trailers e votem, hein?

Link: /s/6979740/1/

Enfim, as reviews anônimas deste ultimo capítulo eu responderei pelo review this chapter, as outras por MP normal. Não deixem de manda-las. Agora, respondendo as reviews do capítulo anterior (as com contas serão por MP):

**Taiana:** Yoo flore! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior, confesso que também achei um dos mais gostosos de ler (adoro esse drama). Realmente estou muito triste por terminar, mas fiz o que está planejado e agora é a hora. Rs Beeijos.

**Saakura-chan:** Heey flor! Fico muito, muito feliz em saber que gostou. Continuei e finalizei. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Beijos.

**Tenshi:** Hey, que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Beijos.

Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, e me motivam a escrever.

.

.

.

.

\/


End file.
